Freedom of the Lost
by Kirake
Summary: Even Ratchet said it. Jack was an appointed Prime; imprinted by Vector Sigma, a computer that held everything the Autobots knew. Something with that much power is bound to have secrets. Secrets so dark that not even the Autobots knew they existed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sooooo, I know I have been on a very long hiatus, and I am truly sorry for that, but it was just a time of complete and utter hopelessness. I was just very unmotivated with no new ideas, but ALAS! IM BACK! Frolic with me! *flowers***

**Do not fear about my other stories as they are being completely revamped and will be going again soon! I was just very unsatisfied with my past writings that I just couldn't live with it anymore and had to redo. Thanks a million to those who continued to support even with out an update to feed their hunger, you guys are the BEST! And I love each N every one of ya! *distributes cyber-skittles***

**So without further ado, heres chappie #1 of Freedom of the Lost! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! This helps to keep me motivated, as I know if the story is even being read. **

* * *

Jackson Darby was always a laid-back individual, with a relaxed mentality, thinking situations through before acting on a whim. Always doing his homework and turning it in on time, tidying his room, doing his chores. Things parents would picture as a "perfect child". Rarely has anything disquieted his thoughts. Except for the obvious fact that he's friends with a group of alien robots. But something was nagging him, almost as if his subconscious was desperately trying to tell him something.

It was 4th hour at Jasper High, the last class period of the day. Looking up at the clock Jack noted that it was 3:03, only a few more minutes until kids would be set to enjoy the weekend. Jack let out a distressed sigh. He was going through something, he knew, but what exactly, intrigued him. Jack felt sick, he felt as if his whole world was concaving around him, leaving the feeling of being suffocated to course through his body. He should feel happy, ecstatic even.

Optimus was back, memories and all restored. He should be content and relieved. Yet, Jack couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong, terribly wrong. The cause could just simply be all the stress pressured on him finally dying down… or maybe it was the weather.

Running a clammy hand through his black hair, it came back covered in a light sheen of sweat. He let out another sigh. This one more shaky and unstable then the last. Looking at his pale hands he dully noted that they were trembling. "What's wrong with me?"

_**BRIIING!**_

Jack let out a strangled cry. The sudden outburst from the school bell, startling him. Jack whipped a pale hand across his brow to relieve it of perspiration. He was cold but strangely sweating as if he was running a marathon. Retrieving his backpack he stuffed it with papers not caring if they crumpled, he had worse things to worry about.

Exiting the classroom, Jack was a walking zombie as he allowed the torrents of students to push him forward. He barely managed to elbow his way towards his own, dented locker and sighed as he swapped out books.

"Jack!"

Slowing turning to the source of the call his blurry eyes landed on Miko as she raced over to him waving wildly. She stopped short at seeing his condition, her giddy punk-rock attitude draining away almost instantly. "Dude, what happened to you?" Worry laced her words. "You look like-"

Jack quickly cut her off, fearing the long conversation that was sure to come. He just wanted to get home, take some medicine and hit the hay. "I'm fine Miko."

She scoffed at his answer. "I might feign sick to get out of class but I definitely know what it _really_ looks like." Jack rolled his eyes which he instantly regretted when his world spun with them. He braced himself on a nearby locker. "I just… I just need some sleep. I might just have a bug. Nothing serious."

Miko still looked uncertain but otherwise let the subject drop. "Do you think you'll be able to make it too base. We were having that rockin' sleepover remember!"

Jack inwardly flinched at the news; he totally forgot about the 3-day stay at the silo. Miko, Raf and himself were going to introduce the bots to some human culture. Help explain some things that they might not have caught onto; but the main reason was a surprise party for Optimus. Everything was set up and arranged. He even got permission from his mom to stay all three days without coming home. A bonus in Jack's eyes but he still had to call her every night.

Jack hefted his backpack onto his shoulder, cringing as it almost made him topple over. He slammed his locker shut. "I'll try. If not I'll call Arcee and tell her."

The duo continued to the front of the school, the faint outlines of Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee coming into view through the glass doors. Jack stopped abruptly, unknowing to Miko as she burst through the doors and ran to her designated guardian. Jack's eyes widened as he gazed in shock at the motorcycle waiting patiently for him. Images flashed through his mind, cities, but not any Jack has ever seen. They looked like cities,… from Cybertron. It had to be! The beautiful metal spirals ascending into the night sky were unmistakable. An electric buzz filled his ears, constant and unnerving. Jack tried shaking his head but the images continued. Mechs and femmes walked around, chattering in the strange language that was Cybertronian but something was wrong. Seriously, wrong.

It was as if he was actually back on Cyberton's roads. Only what Jack was seeing was filled with life and flourishing markets. The exact opposite of what he witnessed when he and Arcee raced across the blackened surface.

The vision shifted and everything seemed to blur when it focused on a certain bot. A blue femme with familiar pink highlights. Jack instantly recognized her as his guardian but there was a horrible feeling settling in his stomach. Something he didn't like nor appreciated.

Startling Jack, white dominated his sight before multiple images started flying across his eyes.

**"Arcee, wait!"**

**The blue and pink femme abruptly stopped in her tracks and whirled around on the mech following her. Pure fury was painted onto her faceplates. "Wait," She hissed. "Do you think the decepticons are going to ****_"wait"_**** if they find us? Do you think that the shuttle is going to ****_"wait"_**** when they notice we aren't onboard? Do you insist for one nano-klick that this war is going to wait on us while you rest on your aft!"**

**Boomer stopped a few yards away from her. "It's not just you trying to get to the shuttle. We have neutrals trying to keep up. Half of them are injured and the other half are mere younglings." The blue and red mech gestured to the small group trailing behind them. Many were hurt and leaking energon. Servos and pedes were missing, sparks dancing off of a majority of their forms. All courtesy of a recently decepticon attack. They were lagging though as they desperately tried to reach their position. **

**"That's not my problem." **

**Boomer had a look of pure shock on his face. "What?"**

**Arcee turned her back on the mech, before marching off, hands clenching and unclenching. "I ****_said_**** that it's ****_not_**** my ****_problem_****."**

Jack blinked harshly in a vain attempt to dismiss the painful visions but there was something about the pink and blue motorcycle waiting for him just a few yards outside the school doors.

An overwhelming sense of distrust.

Jack was confused beyond belief, he rode on Arcee hundreds of times and knows of the bond he shares with his guardian. But right now... right now he just couldn't bring himself to even be within five feet of her.

Slowly Jack backed away from the front doors and ran down the hallway he came.

He would find his own way home.

* * *

**Well, I know it's short, but much is soon to follow! So please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I love feed back! See you next time for chappie #2!**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, a longer wait then intended, but school was ending and it took away my social life (yet again…). But now I am FREE! Thus, we can continue with the story. Cyber-skittles for all my lovely reviewers (this is for YOU!) including inkblotRaven, Guest (so mysterious, O_O), Anodythe, H (dat alphabet though :D), ****BurningRosethorn****, and a special shoutout to ****Truth Behind The Eyes****! This is a small filler before we can introduce exciting things! So keep watch! Also, any ideas you have just leave a review, I'm very open to putting them in my stories!**

**Anyway, on with the next chappie for FotL!**

* * *

Arcee watched on as Bulkhead took off with Miko screaming, while Bumblebee, beeping the whole way, exited at a much slower pace. Arcee watched them go with a mental frown. She groaned in annoyance, expecting Jack to be on time so that she could get back to base and finish her patrol. She did not want to pull an all-nighter like before.

Human children continued to pour out of Jasper High, but continual scans confirmed that none of them were her charge. He must be talking to an instructor.

Absentmindedly, Arcee began to dwell on the dull buzz she felt flow over her processor not too long ago. Though it was brief, almost instantaneous, it left her stunned. She had felt a deep sense of being exposed, as if Primus' himself was gazing straight into her spark. A shudder coursed through her frame.

If only Jack would hurry up!

The parking lot was near empty, just a few stragglers here and there. Arcee rocked back and forth in unease. It was starting to get dark out. Teachers were now leaving and Jack had yet to even show his face.

Did something happen? Is he sick?

Opening a comm. link she quickly hailed Bulkhead.

::Bulkhead here.::

::Is Miko with you?::

A glass shattering wail of a guitar rang over the open channel making Arcee wish she could transform just to scrunch her face in disgust. She would never understand how humans, including Bulkhead, could listen, let alone enjoy, that slag.

Bulkhead grunted. ::Yeah, but she's busy.::

Arcee rolled mental optics. ::Well, if you could ever so kindly, tell her that this is important.::

There was a brief scuffle and the abrupt end of a solo followed by a shriek of surprise. A few moments later Miko grudgingly answered.

::What'd ya need Arcee?::

The motorcycle ignored her feelings entirely, getting straight to the point. ::Did Jack leave early today? Did June call him in?::

::Uhh––– no? Jack was right next to me when I left after school. But he did look like road-kill when we talked….. He didn't keel over did he?::

::No he did not "keel over". I checked the school and he's not even appearing on my scans.::

::Maybe he walked home.::

::_Bye_, Miko.:: She cut the transmission.

Walk home. Why would Jack walk anywhere nowadays? Was she absurd?

Jack wouldn't walk away from her. Would he?

* * *

Was it just him or was it absolutely freezing. Ever since he left Jasper High a chill has settled deep in his bones. He felt as if Death himself came to give him a taste of the near future. Jack shivered as he unlocked his front door, stumbling inside.

Turning around to relock it, his vision blurred heavily leaving him fumbling with the door handle instead. With a shaky breath Jack simply dismissed it; locked or unlocked, he didn't care.

What really mattered was making it up the stairs to his room.

_Sleep._

Yes, sleep sounded so good at the moment. A craving set deep in his clouded mind.

_Sleep._

Jack clambered up his stairs and across the hallway to his room. Pushing open the door he shut it behind him taking two steps into the darkened area.

_Sleep. _

Yes, all he had to do was sleep. Jack crumpled to the ground.

_Sleep to make everything go away._

* * *

**Please take the time to leave a fav and review! These *ahem* **_**persuade**_** me to update faster as I feel that there are eyes on me. ... (-_-) ... But enough of my fears, thanks to all who enjoy, see you next time! **


End file.
